Bad Day
by Easyleinchen
Summary: Dean really having a bad day looking for his little brother everywhere.


**Summary: **Dean really having a bad day, looking for his little brother everywhere.

**A/N: **Originally written for one of my friends.

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately they dont belong to me...

Bad Day

"This son of a bitch!" Dean didnt know that he could be so angry and at the same time so incredibly scared about his geek little brother. He´s been looking for Sam almost everywhere, which was quite a big thing, concerning the fact they where in the middle of Midtown Manhattan. Practically Sam could be everywehre. This was really not the first time Dean wished that he, the elder, wiser and of course much more handsome brother would have been given some sort of these Spidey-senses, too.

"Samuel Winchester, if I ever find you alive I will kill you!" Dean was in his element. A cute, tiny little grandma was just passing by when Dean makes hell getting loose, literrally spoken.

When Dean woke up this morning in their Motel room the only evidence he found pointing out that Sam had been in their room too, was the lugage and this pretty little note on the mirror saying "Ill be back in a few hours, dont worry about me, Sam."

Dean really couldnt thing of only one single moment he wasnt worrying bout Sammy since his little brother turned out to be some mind-controlled freak running arround murdering people.

This was ridiculous and Dean knew it. It was like searching the needle in the hay. When he finally reached the car he didnt know what else to do but wait.

First thing after getting into the Impala was turning on Mettalica as loud as possible. It was just that he was getting his best ideas with the help of some solid, good Rock tape.

But no matter how hard he tried not to think about that, he simply couldnt get rid of pictures Sammy doing really nasty things. Oh, he wasns scared bout the people (well, of course he was but right know he had to set priorities, and his was Sam) he couldnt stand Sammys look if he had to tell him, what he might eventually had done. He knew Sammy could never live with that burden. And damn it, it was his responsibility not to let him go through this again. He would kill these people himself if there was any chance to safe his brother from his cruel destiny.

Time was ticking and the more hours he spent in his car, the more images raised in his mind. Terrible Scenes, bleeding people, Sammy holding knifes, guns, whatever was imaginable, Dean imagined. This was just enough. He coulnt cope with that any longer, he needed to calm down, needed to relax. As Dean Winchester was getting out of the car he finally was desperate enough to ask for help. The day his mother died he swore not even to think about doing this for his entire life but this was Sammy and this was something different. His Mum was gone and after his fathers death his little brother was the only person left Dean cared about. He was his family and he was not going to loose him. Come what may.

Dean stepped through the doorway of St. Mary Catholic Church which was located next to the Motel they checked in this time. He felt quite uncomfortable begging God for help especially when he was supposed not to believe in all that Holy Spirit and redemption Stuff.

When Dean walked down way to the altar he was suprised how these holy walls and these embracing quiteness immediately began to ease his temper.

Then his gaze switched over to the jung man sitting in one of the front lines on the right side, his eyes closed in concentration. Holy Crab, Sammy? Sammy!!

"Sammy!" The word came out of his mouth before he even could think of it and he fastened his feet. He graped Sams shoulder and made him turn around, facing him, looking eye to eye. "What are you doing here? Are you insane? Jesus, do you know...", he stopped, watching Sams eyes. It seemed as if his young brother barely couln´t hold the tears any longer. "I´m sorry", he whispered, "I just needed some time off. Dean, its her Birthday, Jess, I mean."

Dean had to sit down. People began to stare at them and second, Dean really didnt trust his feet any longer. His knees were shaking. He took place right behind Sam.

Suddelny he felt this very welcome sentiment of relief. It was ok. His brother was safe. All really nasty things he was going to say about Sam, forgotten.

"Sammy, could you do me a favour?" Dean slowly moved his head. "I´m hungry as hell, and I bet you too, go and fetch something to eat." They were going to talk about that later, if they were talking about that. For now, Dean needed a pause. Sam started to move, then hesitated and turned round. "And Dean, its Sam!"

Yeah, thats my boy Dean thought watching Sam leaving the church.

Then he turned his gaze back to the wodden cross hanging over the altar.

Dean Winchester was strong. But each strong men has his weak moments. And this was his one, here, in the face of God.

And for the third time in his life he allowed himself to be weak. His face coverd with his hands single tears began to roll over his cheek.

"Thanks", he mumlbed. For today this story has found a good end. But how many days were still to come he didnt know and maybe it was out of his possibilities to go through it all, but one thing he knew for sure. He had to try. He had to be strong. For his little brother was the only person left. If it wasnt for him, he really did´t know what to do...


End file.
